Dreams Of Reality
by PunkMutantGargoyleChica
Summary: For DookieGreenInsomniacDay. Different oneshots that involve Vivian and Christian/Jay Reso. Cuz let's face it, he is sooooooooooooo sexy!
1. The Wrestler

Starring the legendary Eddie Guerrero. We love you, Eddie. Viva La Raza. WWE stands for We. Want. Eddie. The match I put Eddie in is based off of his final match ever. watch on youtube, you'll love it.

* * *

><p>Nothing could describe Vivian's excitement. She was trying out for a position on the WWF roster. The storyline was that Chyna's kid cousin was coming to the company and escorting one of the tag teams to the ring and interferring for their victories if necessary. But not only that, but like Chyna, her cousin could fight men.<p>

Looking up when her name called, Viv stood amd walked through the door, right up to an official ring. Off to the side were Chyna, Eddie Guerrero, Kurt Angle, Edge, and Christian. Chyna looked up and smiled. "So, you're the one who wants the position?

"Yes. Yes, I am. What do you want me to do first?"

"I wouldn't mind you bending over for me." Edge answered with a smirk.

Viv glared at him as she replied, "And I wouldn't mind it if you'd drop dead."

"I already have, sweet cheeks. I'm drop dead gorgeous." He countered with a confident grin.

"More like drop dead creepy." Viv stated.

"Alright! That's enough." Kurt interjected. "Vince wanted us to see how much potential she has, not give her a reason to file sexual harassment charges. So," Kurt looked at her name on the clipboard. "Vivian, you're going to face myself, Eddie, Edge, and Christian in that order. Okay?"

"Like a gauntlet match?" Viv asked.

"Yep, that's the idea. Only you have to eliminate me over the top rope. I'll let you know what stipulation you have with the others after you beat me."

"As long as I get to whoop this bitch's ass, that's fine with me." She answered pointing at Edge. Everyone but him laughed. It was a nice change compaired to his constant insults.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked as he and a ref climbed through the ropes and into the ring.

"Sure." She simply answered. The bell rang and Kurt charged at Viv. But she backed up to the ropes and ducked. As Kurt nearly collided with her, Viv scooped him over her head and tossed him over the ropes. She used his momentum against him to sieze a victory.

Chyna smiled and clapped at this. She definately thought Viv had potential. Next was Eddie, and Viv was excited. "I'm truly a fan." She said as Eddie got in the ring.

Eddie smiled as he walked closer to her. "Well, it's an honor to know you're a fan. And don't worry, Mamacita, I'll go easy on you."

Vivian got a funny feeling about this match. Kurt went to the apron and told the ref that it was a regular match. But he walked closer to Viv and whispered, "You have to disqualify Eddie in this match." She nodded and stood up. 'Disqualify. You got it.' She thought to herself.

The bell rung and the match started. Eddie acted like he was about to step out of the ring. Viv already knew not to underestimate Eddie Guerrero, so she stood her ground. But she noticed that the ref was paying more attention to Eddie than her. Taking advantage of that, Viv quietly snuck out of the ring and searched under the canvas until she saw a chair. She had a plan.

Sliding back in the ring, Viv looked up just in time to see Eddie clothesline her. Falling on her back, she knew she had to put her plan into action. She saw Eddie look at Chyna with his infamous cocky smirk. It was now or never. Doing a kip up, Viv was able to whistle to get Eddie's attention. When he turned around, she ran up and delivered a perfect drop kick. She quickly stood and pulled Eddie up.

Once he was standing, she pulled him into an Irish whip. She slammed him toward the corner, but the ref was right in his path. So, not only was Eddie down, but the ref was, too. This was the perfect opportunity.

Viv quickly rolled out of the ring and grabbed the steel chair from underneath. Sliding back into the ring with it, she was prepared to strike Eddie. As she reared the chair back, she saw the ref starting to stand up. Thankfully, though, he wasn't looking. Viv then hit the mat with the chair and tossed it to Eddie, who was groggily standing up. The moment he caught it, Viv fell backwards just when the ref turned around, pretending to have been hit.

When the ref saw her laying on the canvas, he looked at Eddie with the chair. He kept saying "Did you hit her with the chair?" over and over again, and everytime, Eddie said "No". But the ref didn't believe him. He walked over and stood between Viv and Eddie. Since he wan't looking, Viv rolled onto her side and smirked at Eddie. She waved at him and rolled back onto her back in time when Eddie pointed at her and told the ref to turn around. The ref only saw Viv on her back with her eyes closed, groggily moaning. So, he pointed to the time keeper, signalling to ring the bell. "The victor by disqualification: Vivian."

Chyna was giving Viv a standing ovation. If this girl could beat Eddie at his own game, she definitely qualified to be part of the roster. Next up, Edge.

Viv did a kip up, and watched the blond Canadian as he rolled in the ring and stood up. He was taller than Viv thought he was. It wouldn't be easy, but she would prove herself. Kurt walked over and said, "You have to make him tap out."

She smirked at this. She knew how to do the most famous submission move in the book. The Sharpshooter.

The bell rang, and already, Edge grabbed Viv. Grabbing her by her hair, he got down on one knee and bent her over his leg. The humiliation only got worse when started spanking her. What made it worse was that she could tell he was enjoying it. She could see the obvious bulge forming in his trunks, and the more she struggled, the more enjoyed it. Finally, when she saw the ref turn away for a moment, Viv reared back her right fist and punched him right in the crotch.

Edge fell over into a fedal position, cupping his boys with his hands. The expression on his face made her laugh. It was time to add insult to injury. Viv grabbed both of his legs, wrapped them around her left leg and turned him over. The shot to his groin and pain from the Sharpshooter, was too much. Edge didn't last five seconds before he tapped out. Viv let him go and literally kicked him out of the ring. "Next time, keep your Goddamn hands to yourself, asshole!" She couldn't believe he was that perverted.

Christian stepped in and was still laughing. "Nice job with my brother." He said with a smile.

Viv was about to make a comment, thinking he would be just as perverted as Edge. But when she turned to look at him, she saw a glint of kindness in his blue eyes. He wasn't as tall as Edge, but his blond hair was just as long. And didn't have a smirk, but rather a genuine smile. And it didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes. She gave a small smile and said, "Thanks."

"Vivian, this will be a regular match. You beat Christian, Vince will hire you on the spot. Let's get started." Kurt from his spot next to Chyna.

Viv nodded and faced Christian. She was excited. Her last match. At least she was facing someone who wasn't like Edge. The bell then rang and both of them locked up. Christian over powered her and pushed her to the corner. He backed away, getting ready to charge at her. When he was about to collide with Viv, she grabbed the ropes and lifted her legs up, kicking him backwards. Christian fell down on the mat, and went to stand up. But Viv managed to climb to the top rope and deliver a pefect Frog Splash just before he could stand. She hooked his leg for the pin.

One!

Two!

Thr-

He kicked out. Viv stood, frustrated. But she soon got an idea. Backing away just a little bit, she waited for him to stand and face her. Once Christian in position, Viv swung her leg around and made contact with his head. A Roundhouse Kick. Christian fell back down and Viv hooked his leg again.

One!

Two!

Thr-

Again, he kicked out. Viv had one last idea. Straddling Christian before he could sit up, she leaned down and connected her lips with his. Christian's eyes widened, but he didn't pull away. He soon closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. This was going the way Viv planned so far. She then pushed him to lie on the canvas completely and placed her hands on his shoulders, holding them down. The ref saw it as a pin.

One!

Two!

Three!

The bell then rang, signalling the end of the match. But it didn't stop the kiss. In fact, it started getting hot and heavy. Kurt was about to get in the ring to stop them, but Chyna grabbed his arm. "Let 'em be. He's still getting over his ex, and this is probably what he needs." She then told the ref to leave as the wrestlers outside the ring started leaving. It was then just Vivian and Christian in the middle of the squared circle, wrapped in their own little world. They soon seperated from each other, needing to breathe. Vivian was still straddling him, and she felt his desire. It was straining in the confindment of his trunks. But she wasn't disgusted like she was with Edge. In fact, she wanted more.

Smirking, Viv arched her back and lifted her tank top over her head, tossing it to the side, leaving only her breasts covered by her lace bra. Christian sat up to reach behind her and unclasp her bra. Tossing it over his shoulder, he started groping her. This caused Viv to arch into his touch and moan. "You like that, babe?" He asked in a husky whisper.

Viv nodded and she cried, "Yeah!" She then started grinding against him, trying to release some of the pressure of her desire.

It wasn't helping Christian. He hissed as his eyes squinted shut. He pulled her close and kissed her again. Her naked breasts pressed against his bare chest combined with the kisses made Viv's mind a little hazy. But she did know one thing that she wanted. She pulled away from the kiss, smiling when she heard Christian groan. As he tried to sit up, Viv only pushed him back down. She then scooched down until she reached the ties of his trunks. Her nimble finger made quick work of the flimsy strings. Once the waistbelt was loose, she yanked it down his legs, letting his erection spring free. And saying he was impressive was an understatement. Viv wondered if she could fit all of him in her mouth. Only one way to find out.

Christian didn't dare move, for fear of upsetting Vivian and making her leave. This girl was like an angel sent to- "CHRIST!" Christian shot up, leaning his weight on his arms to find Vivian swallowing his engorged cock. He fell back down, somehow becoming too weak to hold himself up. He did, however, lace his fingers through her hair. Managing to grab the back of her skull, he set the pace he wanted her to use. Vivian didn't care as long as she could make him submissive to her. She memorized the pace he had set, following it the way he showed her. Her head bobbed, up and down, up and down. When she tasted the slit on his head, she saw how he would slightly jerk his hips up. To her, it was cute. But as she descended, filling her mouth with his swollen member, she slightly scraped her teeth against him, lovng the sound of his groans. It was sending shivers down her spine and right to her aching pussy. Already, she could feel her fluids dripping down her legs.

Looking up at Christian's face, Vivian saw how his eyes were tightly shut, his teeth were clenched together, making his breathing sound like hissing. "I want your cum, Christian." She moaned as pulled herself off of him, only to jerk him off to keep him going. "Please, give it to me." She cried in a desperate voice.

"You want my cum, baby?" He asked as he looked up her. He tried to keep looking at her, but she was good at handing him that his head fell back. He was so close that it was nearly killing him. He hardly managed to hear Vivian's response. "It's your's, baby. Eat my cum." He hissed. Finally, he cried out, "FUCK!" As his seed spurted out and into Vivian's eager mouth. She swallowed every drop of him and lapped at slit of his head get the last drop.

Christian quickly stood up to rid himself of his boots and bottoms. He then grabbed Vivian and lifted her up, making her squeak in surprise. "Start strippin', baby." He growled. The female wrestler followed suit and did as she was told. Once she was as naked as the day she was born, Christian pushed her into the closest corner. He lifted her up and spread her legs, but instead of holding her up, he pushed her back into the turnbuckle, lifted her legs and hooked them over the second rope going in either side of the turnbuckle. He got down on his knees and grabbed both of her breasts, kneading them with abandon.

Viv grabbed both sides of the top rope to hold herself up. Christian was getting her hot. She watched as he latched his mouth onto her left nipple. He suckled like a baby deprived of its mother. His tongue rolled over her tender flesh, making feel like she was nearly on fire. Vivian jumped when she felt his finger lower to her shaven pussy. At first, he gently stroked her sensitive clit, but when he felt how wet she was, he pushed his large, pleasure expert fingers into her canal. "You're so wet, girl. You like me finger fucking your hot pussy?" He growled huskily as he slowly lowered his face further down Vivian's body.

"Yeah! Please, give me more, Christian! I want more!" Vivian moaned. Her pleas were answered as Christian gave her nether lips an experimental lick. She screamed from the intense pleasure. It was the reaction he'd hoped for. He rmoved his fingers, much to Viv's disappointment. But he more than made up for it when forced his tongue into her aching pussy. "AHH!" She moaned. It was incredible. He was merciless with his tongue. Taking his hands, Christian grabbed her ass to pull her closer to his mouth. His moaning added vibrations to the sensations. Vivian let go of the rope on the left side of the post, using her hand to grasp at his long hair. "I'm cumming!" cried.

Upon hearing that, Christian sped up. "Cum for me, baby. I wanna eat your pussy." He hissed as he continued his assault with his talented tongue. Vivian screamed at the top of her lungs as she came, her juices dripping down from her pussy, being lapped up by the blond Canadian. As he stood, he unhooked her legs from the ropes and turned around to face the turnbuckle. Vivian grabbed the post, needing to hold something or else she'd collapse.

Christian spread her legs apart. "Get ready for it, baby. 'Cause I plan on fucking you until you can't walk." He whispered into her ear. As he continued talking to her, his hands gently grasped her hips. "The moment I saw you walk through the door, my only thought was, 'God, I gotta fuck this girl senseless. There's no way she's here to wrestle, she's too sexy for that.' And here you are, this perfect sex kitten, all wet and horny for me. Are you ready for me?"

Vivian nodded and gasped, "Yeah! Please give it to me now!"

That infamous smirk graced his features as he lined his cock with her soaked canal. With one hard thrust, he sheathed himself completely inside of her. She was still recovering from her orgasm, which meant that she was still very sensitive. She threw her head back and screamed, he felt so good, the pleasure of him combine with the slight pain of the sudden intrusion. Once she adjusted with his massive size, she contracted her inner muscles, making him groan. "I like that." He growled into her ear. Then, without warning, he pulled out of her slick heat, only to pumbled back into her. She screamed again from the pleasure she felt. Christian was actually restraining himself. He forced himself to go slowly so he wouldn't hurt her or scare her. In and out, in and out.

Vivian wanted him to go faster. "Please! Faster! Harder!" She demanded. He couldn't help but oblige to her demands. It pumped in harder and faster, listening to the smacking of their flesh. "Oh, God! So good!" She moaned.

Christian smirked again as her gave her backside a rough smack, which Vivian even more horny. "That's my girl! Yeah, you like me fucking your tight pussy, huh?"

"I love it! Fuck me!" She screamed as she felt his cock twitch inside of her. She nearly clawed the pads on the turnbuckle off. Her pussy was quaking as she felt her orgasm come back with a vengence. It took her hard and fast as she threw her head back. Christian took advantage of that and connected his lips with hers. This time, she kissed him harder than he thought she would, taking him by surprise. She then pushed him away from her, only to kneel down and take his hard member into her mouth and suck on it. Christian ran his fingers through her hair, tangling them in her brunette locks. He pulled her off of him and held her in place just below his engorged cock as he jacked himself off. His cum spurted from his pink head and landed in her awaiting mouth. The sight of her eating his cum made Christian go over the edge hard and fast.

Christian calmed down as he knelt down next to Vivian. She swallowed his cum and gasped as she he let her hair go. She never felt so dominated before in her whole life. "God, baby, you know how ta get a guy off." Christian gasped.

Vivian giggled as she turned to her Canadian lover. "You sure know how ta talk dirty. God, you sounded so hot. Usually, I have the guy buy me a drink first."

Christian smirked again as he pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Well, unlike those guys, I plan on staying after the fucking. After how incredible that felt, there's no way I'm giving you up."

"You wanna go out to lunch after we shower?" Vivian asked. She stood up and quickly ran around the ring to collect her clothes.

"Sure, as long as we go to a movie after lunch." He added. She gladly agreed.

Ever since that day, Vivian became the escort of Edge and Christian, but mostly for Christian. Every singles match he was in, you could see Vivian ringside, helping him win every match. Not only that, but in real life, their relationship continued. And it grew stronger with each passing moment. Everything for the two was as perfect as it could ever be.


	2. Welcome To The Jungle

Vivian was on a tour in Brazil. She needed to get this college project finished in time to leave. It pained her to leave, but it was the only plane ride to the States until next semester. If she had a reason to stay, she'd never leave. But one thing was for sure, she wouldn't stay for the humidity. She wore her white wife beater, black Nike Shocks and her khaki capries. But at least the river was fun. She still had her bikini on underneath her clothes.

It was dark and the rest of her class was gathered around the camp fire. Their guide, a man from one of the villages close by decided to tell them the legend of the forest. "It is said that a young boy, nearly thirteen years in age, was separated from his family in these woods. The animals took pity on him and raised him as their own. Each taught him a different lesson. The Anaconda taught him patience, to let what he wants to come to him. The Panther taught him how to stalk his prey, to be silent as he watched. The River Dolphin taught him how to swim with great speed. The Monkey taught him how to climb trees and avoid the predators on the ground. The Bear taught him to forage for food. And the Macaw taught him how to sing. The years passed and he grew to survive the jungle. And one of the animals sought to eat the boy. For he had eaten man before, and he wanted to do it again because it gave him power. And to this day, he hunts the boy, listening to the sounds he makes, the calls he cries out. Some say he yearns for a mate. That he is lonely. That that is the reason he cries out." All the students stared at him.

"Have you ever heard his calls?" Viv asked.

"Once. I was out hunting. When I came across the one Animal that wanted to eat the boy. I froze with fear, not knowing what to do. Then, I heard a deep growl coming from further into the jungle. The great Animal turned and chased the sound. And never again have I heard it."

"What animal did you see?" She asked.

"The Jaguar." He answered. Suddenly, they heard a jaguar roar. It was so loud, it sounded like it was coming from everywhere. The guide had everyone run to the jeep, more concerned about them than himself. He quickly got into the driver's seat, starting the ignition. He revved off, not seeing that he left one student behind.

Viv had tripped when she tried to get up. When she saw the jeep had gone, she froze. She could hear the low growl of the jaguar. She turned onto her back and slowly sat up, only regret it. She saw in front of her the jaguar. It stalked up to her and got right in her face. Sniffing her hair and letting out a snort. He backed away by only a fraction of an inch. It looked as though it were about to attack her. But they both heard a deep roar from behind the jaguar. Turning, they saw what looked like a man. He stalked to the jaguar and grabbed him by his foreskin. She noticed that he wore a loincloth and he had muscles. Of course, if you could move a big cat by its foreskin, you had to have muscle. He pulled the jaguar away from Viv, and pulled out what looked like a knife from his loincloth. As the jaguar turned to attack him, the man plunged the knife into the cat's chest, killing it instantly.

Viv passed out from watching the scene before her unfold. Falling back onto the ground, she was out like three strikes on a baseball diamond. The wild mann turned to her, curious to his finding. His long blond hair was a mess of thick waves. His body was flecked with small scars here and there, and he had a slight stuble. Around his neck was a set of dog tags with small rust spots from age. He crawled closer to Viv, sniffing her with curiosity. Never had he seen a creature like this before, not one that looked like him. He gently picked her up, making sure not to hurt her, and placed her over his shoulder. He knew he needed to go to the river to clean off, otherwise, his prey would smell him from miles away. Thankfully, the river wasn't too far away. Nearly ten minutes of running later, he stopped and river bank and gently lowered Viv to the ground. He was able to gather some firewood to build a flame. With the wood in place, he found two showl rocks and set off a spark, igniting the wood. Walking to the water's edge, he removed his loincloth, rinsing it in the water first. Once it was rid of the blood, he ran the wet cloth over himself, washing the offensive liquid from his skin. He turned to Viv to find that some of the blood got on her clothes. He knew he had to clean her, too.

Taking his knife, he walked over to unconscious woman. Since he had no idea what she was wearing or how to get it off, he figured it would be easier to cut it off. He knealt next to her and started at the collar of her shirt. He gently tugged it up as he cut at it. Once the tear was long enough, he stuck his knife into the earth and ripped the rest of her top with his hands. When it was ripped all the way down, he saw her bikini top. How many layers did she wear?

Viv started to wake up. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw in front of her, the wild man. She screamed and crawled backwards, away from him. Her heart raced as she stared at him, and he stared back. She noticed his physique, and it was _very_ impressive. She could see his defined muscles, and when she took notice of his engorged cock, she nearly fainted again. He was very well endowed. But what caught her off guard was the dog tags. Feeling brave, she moved to sit on her knees. The wild man just sat crouched where he was, only his head moved to follow Viv. She slowly crawled toward him, trying to not be intimidating. When she was close enough, she slowly reached out and touched the tags. He didn't flinch or anything, he just sat crouched with serious expression. (A/N: try to remember him when he was in The Brood)

She leaned closer to read the tags. They read, as clear as day:

_RESO, WILLIAM "JASON"_

_495-34-5996_

_A POSITIVE_

_BAPTIST_

"Jason?" She whispered out loud. He cocked his head to the right, curious about what she said. Viv looked up into his eyes, tears nearly threatening to fall from her own. She had realized that if it weren't for him, she'd be dead. She leaned forward to where she less than an inch from his face. "I don't know if you can understand me, but I wanna show you my grattiude for saving my life." And with that said, she pressed her lips to his own, surprized at how soft they were.

Jason broke the kiss as he stumbled back, falling on his ass. No one's ever done that to him. But he was surprized to find that he wanted more of it. He watched as Viv rid herself of the remainder of her wife beater. She then pulled her bikini top over her head, letting her breasts come into his full view. He slowly crawled forward, not really knowing what to do. But when he was close enough, Viv reached for his hands, grabbing them before he could retreat, she placed on her breasts, throwing her head back when he squeezed on reflex. Never had he felt anything as smooth as Viv's skin. The weight of her breasts felt so natural in his hands. When she threw her head back, it intrigued him. Jason wondered if he could make her do it again. He gently squeezed her breasts again and got an even better reaction, she moaned. He liked it. That was when he noticed her nipples hardening. He had often seen the young of mammals suckle on them from their mothers. He had never done it, so he wondered what it would be like to suckle them.

Viv screamed when she felt Jason lach his mouth around her right nipple. He gently suckled and rolled his tongue over it, trying to get her to moan again. He pulled his mouth off of her nipple but continued to flick his tongue over it. Viv combed her fingers through his tangled hair, not believing how soft it felt. Jason slid his hands down to her hips, wanting to hold onto her. He switched to her left nipple, giving the same treatment as its twin. Viv tasted magnificent, not like the prey he hunted for. But as in tasted like something he had missed out on his entire life. Almost like paradise. Was this what it was like to find your mate? No animal would be with Jason. For he wasn't an animal. But here was someone that was just like him, she was a female, someone for him to claim.

He gently pushed her to lay on the ground. He knew he needed to claim her as his female. And he could clearly see she wanted him to. Viv unbuttoned and zipped her khakies and pushed them and her bikini bottoms off, along with her socks and shoes. He could smell her excitement, and wanted to taste it for himself. He licked and nipped his way from her chest to her pubic bone. That small patch of hair just above the origin of her musky arousal. He couldn't hold back much longer. Jason dived head first into her womanhood, licking her swollen clit while Viv arched her back. He may never have done this before, but he was very good at it. She nearly passed out again from the sheer pleasure he was giving her.

Jason loved the taste he was receiving. He couldn't live without this taste. He lavished her clit and with his hands, he rubbed her sides, soft, gentle strokes. He felt Viv tangle her fingers into his hair, moving him to where she needed him the most. He didn't mind, as long as he could still taste her. He noticed the faster he stroked her with his tongue, the louder her voice became. And he wanted her to be as loud as possible. Like the panthers claiming their mates, they roared as louded as they could to claim their becoming of one. He could tell something was going to happen, something incredible. And he was right. Viv screamed as a gush of her womanly essence flooded into Jason's mouth. He gently lapped up every bit and sat back on his knees.

Viv quickly sat up and reached for Jason. She was quick enough to wrap her arms around his neck and press her lips to his. This time, Jason didn't retreat. In fact, he embraced her. Placing his hands on her hips, he let Viv take control. She licked his lips softly, trying to tell him that it was okay to taste her lips. He got the hint and opened his mouth, letting his tongue touch hers. At first, he didn't know what do. But when she started dueling his tongue with hers, he followed her lead. It got a good reaction from her. It made her moan against his lips and that in turn made him feel a strain in his nether region. Jason ended the kiss by pushing Viv away only by a few inches. He looked down and saw that his engorged cock was now standing in attention. He knew he was ready to claim her as his mate.

Jason turned Viv around and placed his left hand on her left hip. He then moved her hair over her right shoulder, softly nipping at her left. She moaned when his little nips got harder. But Viv screamed when Jason bit the juncture between her nack and shoulder. HARD! She could feel the crimson liquid start to run down her shoulder and onto her chest. But the crazy thing was that she liked it.

This was it! It was time to claim her. Using his right hand, Jason gently pushed Viv onto her hands and knees. Once she was down, he took his length and lined up with her drenched cunt. He didn't go slow, nor did he give some kind of warning. With all the strength in his hips, Jason thrust into her. He never knew that claiming a mate would feel this good. He let out a growl from deep within his chest rumble as he just held still, not wanting to hurt her. But the situation changed when Viv pushed herself into him, wanting friction. Jason got the idea and started a slow pace, and by the Spirits, it felt so good.

Viv threw her head back and cried out. She loved the way he rolled his hips into her. How he pistoned his movements to hit just the right spots. It felt so good. Could it get any better than this?

Jason knew he had to make this better for her. It was the least he could do for allowing him to claim her for his own. Leaving his left hand on her hip, he moved his right to her moist folds, searching for that part of her that made her scream when he tasted her. He couldn't exactly reach that part of her with his tongue, but he could accomplish the goal with his fingers. Jason knew he found it when heard her gasp. So, he rubbed her clit, slowly increasing the pressure with each passing moment.

It was getting harder to hold back her orgasm. She was so turned on. Here was this wild man who grew up in the jungle, had the body of a Greek god, long gorgeous hair, despite it being a little matted. And he apparently knew how to pleasure a woman, even though Viv doubted he had been with any women since he was so wild. He then picked up his pace, starting to go harder and faster. And Viv could feel a pressure building up on the inside, it felt like she had to pee. And as her orgasm came crashing down on her, she squeezed her inner muscles, releasing fluids that ran down her legs. Feeling as though she would collapse underneath him, Jason was able to lift Viv to where she was on her knees with her back pressed against his front. He was still thrusting into, dragging out her orgasm and bringing himself to his own. With each thrust, Jason let out an animalistic grunt. It didn't surprise her to here such primal sounds coming from a man, let alone a wild man. She reached behind her head to hook her palm with the back of Jason's head. While he was still thrusting, she pulled his lips to hers and started the kiss. But this time, Jason deepened it. She swallowed a feral growl that let out from the back of his throat with a few more thrusts.

Viv felt herself being filled with warm fluids from Jason. They both gasped after they fell to their sides from exhaustion. Jason was able to pull himself out of Viv delicious heat and wrapped her with a protective embrace. He started licking the spot where he bit her. He got carried away with marking her as his. At least she didn't try to attack him like most other females would do if their males bit them too hard. She rolled around to face him, trying to look at his face again. When they were staring at each other, Viv became brave enough to show a small smile. Jason only looked confused at this gesture. So she leaned forward and planted a sweet and sensual kiss on the column of his throat. A few minutes later, she was snuggled up close to him in a deep sleep. As she slept, Jason kept thinking about the smile she gave him. Without even realising it, _he_ was actually smiling. And soon enough, he, too, fell asleep.

* * *

><p>2 months l8r<p>

* * *

><p>Vivian was walking through the jungle with a woven basket filled with fruit. She gained refuge in a nearcy village. They took her in, gave her food, water and clothes. And the best part was that she could easily and safely travel between there and the river to see...him.<p>

Once at the river, Viv knelt down next to the bank and rinsed her hands. There had been great talk in the village and it was mostly about her. It would soon be obvious to everyone and she knew it. But she honestly didn't care. In fact, she was thrilled about it. When she dried her hands, she placed both of her hands over her stomach, right over the slightly visible baby bump and smiled. Only a little more than six months to go.

Looking up into the trees, she decided to find him. "Jason! Jason!" She heard a thud behind her. Turning around, Viv smiled when she found that Jason had jumped from the lowest branch. Her pregnancy hormones already started kicking in.

"Vivian." He grinned as he walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She had been teaching him how to talk and show emotion. So, he owed her so much. He then knelt down and kissed her baby bump. Vivian couldn't help but giggle. She told him the other day that sometimes a father would kiss a mother's stomach to show love for his unborn child. And now, every chance he could, he'd kneel down kiss her little bump. It was quite sweet to be honest. He was a Hell of a lot better than any of her exes, they were jerks and he was committed. When he stood, he picked her up and handed her the woven basket of fruits, and he was able to climb one of the trees. Getting onto the branches of the widest tree, found the one limb that made a nearly perfect "U" shape. The sat, side by side as they had their little picnic. "What I learn too-day?" He asked. She smiled at the way he pronounced "today" and his incorrect grammar.

"Well, I don't know. How about we just have fun? I'll teach you tomorrow. Right now, I just wanna have fun." Viv said with a smile.

"What is 'fun'?" He asked a little confused.

"'Fun' is when you do something you really like and you do it because you want to and you enjoy doing it." She tried to explain.

Jason looked at the jungle floor before a thought came to him, making him smile. He quickly lifted her up in his arm, nearly making her yelp in surprize. He lifted her up to the part of the brach that was just before the "U", made lie back on it long ways, and parted her legs to go on either side of the limb. He pushed her wrap up to her belly, revealing her naked womanhood. Just as he was about go down on her, he heard Vivian ask, "What are you doing?"

She looked at Jason and saw him smirk. "Having fun." And he ravished her just like that in the tree for hours and hours and hours. And it seemed funny to Vivian. Only because she started thinking of Guns 'N' Roses "Welcome To The Jungle". Oh, how that was the perfect song for that moment.


End file.
